


Rain on Eos

by aislingthebard



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Their first rain





	Rain on Eos

They’d been driving around the mountains of Eos for a while now, searching and destroying any possible treat to their colony. Beside the usual Khett presence and some over confident mercenaries, everything felt quiet and in order. Juniper was almost ready to get bored. Almost. To be completely honest she loved Eos and the hope and how its victories made her forget about Scott and her father and all the battles, which had yet to be fought.

“Shit, Ryder, stop the Nomad.” Juniper grabbed the stirring wheel a bit tighter and tried to look at Liam whose face seemed glued to the front window, eyes wide and curious.

She raised her brows. “What? Now?” Liam nodded and Juniper shrugged and maybe rolled her eyes a bit, which earned her a chuckle from Vetra on the backseat. At times, she thought that maybe he faced the same problems concerning concentration and the general direction of thoughts. Always a bit too much and always a bit too fast. Bordering on recklessness and eager to follow his impulses on every whim.

“Come on. Open that damn thing.” Liam’s whole body bristled with energy and Juniper jumped out of the Nomad and followed his direction.

“Look at that.” He pointed toward the sky. Black clouds on a blue sky, heavy with rain and a storm. 

Vetra followed but put her hands on her hips and granted her human companions some space, whether they needed it or not. 

“Don’t mind me. I’m over there. Oh, a pretty rock. Look at that.” Juniper would ask her about that later, because right now, her mind seemed kind of distracted by Liam and his shoulders and his back and damn. They’d spend a night together and nothing ever came out of it, casual flirting and teasing, a back and forth of like minded humans, who weren’t able to actually talk about feelings or act on them.

“Hm, lets get up there.” He pointed to a constellation of flat rocks, suitable for a lookout.

“Sure, if you say so.” With her biotics it wasn’t much of a challenge to get up there and she floated to the topmost, while Liam almost missed the last one. Jumpjets had been fun in the training, but seemed a pain in the ass out in the field. Juniper tried not to remember all the times that she’d nearly fallen off some ancient alien ruin. Her crew loved it, though. Good for the morale and if she wasn’t mistaken they’d started to put a collection of pics and vids together. 

The famous Pathfinder exceedingly sucking at her job.

He stretched out his hand. “Help me?”

“Need a boost?”

“Don’t mock the non biotics.” Juniper grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

“Hurt your feelings, Kosta?”

Liam preferred to lay on his stomach for a while, before turning around and coming to sit at her side. “Never.”

By now the clouds seemed ready to burst. They swallowed the light and colored them in shades of black and gray. A fat drop of rain hit Juniper in the face. Another followed. And then a downpour. Suddenly everything smelled sweet and rich and clouds of scorched earth filled the horizon.

\- No signs of radition, Ryder. -

“Thanks, SAM.” Not that she didn’t care, but, well, she’d totally forget about the hellhole Eos had been a few months earlier. Or rather pushed such thoughts away. Blind optimism had always been on of her strong suits.

Juniper’s hair was plastered to her face and she pulled off her gauntlets to feel the rain on her palms. Warm? Cold? Both? It reminded her of Earth. Playing with Scott in the rain, getting mud all over their clothing and their mother laughing and kissing their foreheads. One of the last happy memories, before the Citadel became their whole world. Artificial rain never tasted or smelled as good as the real one.

“The first rain on Eos. I don’t know whether to cry or laugh.”

“Try both.” Liam’s eyes closed his eyes and stretched his neck, as if trying to catch as many raindrops as possible. Juniper wouldn’t be surprised, if he’d start to stick out his tongue at any given moment. Some stray drops of rain got caught in his lashes, slid down the planes o his face, beneath his armor. Her throat became very dry and she fought against the rising tide of feelings and the fast pace of her heart.

And suddenly Liam found the nerve to grab her hand. His fingers warm and strong and his smile turned her insides all mushy.

“A new beginning.” He looked at the clouds, ignoring her confused expression. And the beginning of a smile spread on his lips.

“Did we pack some umbrellas? Like the fancy ones? With our logo all over it.”

Snorting, Juniper bumped her shoulder into his. “Ruining the mood, Kosta.”

“Oh? Shit.” Liam smiled, brighter than any human had the right to be. “Say, if I kissed you now, would that also ruin the mood?”

“No.” Ah, her stupid heart began to beat too fast again.

“Good.” He put his hand on her neck, thumb circling the line of her jaw, bodies close together and lips touching. 

Liam tasted like rain.


End file.
